The invention relates to a connection arrangement for pressure medium ducts in a diesel engine, especially in a large diesel engine. In this specification, the term "large diesel engine" means a diesel engine for use, for example, as a main or auxiliary engine in a ship or in a power plant for production of heat and/or electricity.
In a large turbocharged diesel engine, it is necessary to cool both the charge air and the cooling oil. Normally the cooling water in both the inlet and outlet side is connected to the coolers for the charge air and cooling oil by means of separate pipes, which is a complicated and expensive solution. An alternative solution is to provide ducts for leading cooling water inside the engine block, which is advantageously accomplished when the engine block is cast. From the viewpoint of space requirements the ducts are in this case advantageously arranged side by side in the engine block. A problem is then how to conduct cooling water from the parallel ducts into the coolers located outside the engine block so that the cooling water on the inlet side is not mixed with the cooling water on the outlet side.
In practice the cooling water is first circulated through the charge air cooler and only than through the oil cooler. However, the order of the coolers in the longitudinal direction of the engine may vary, which poses additional problems with the circulation of the cooling water.